Bass
Bass, known as in Japan, is a Robot Master created by Dr. Wily to imitate Mega Man's design (while Treble, on the other hand, was an imitation of Rush's design). He was created sometime during or before the events of Mega Man 6, and made his debut in Mega Man 7. Bass is the prominent anti-hero of the Mega Man Classic series, as his goal is to defeat Mega Man and become the most powerful being in the world. Appearances ''Mega Man 7 Bass is first encountered at the end of the intro-level stage and is fought as a mini-boss. According to himself, he and Treble were trying to stop Dr. Wily, and he picked that fight with Mega Man to see if he lived up to his reputation. If Mega Man defeats him, then he'll tell Mega Man that he's as good as everyone says, and that he might not need his help. If it's the other way around, then Bass will scoff at Mega Man, telling him that he's too weak to battle Wily. Later on, Bass and Treble are seen again at Shade Man's stage, after purposely getting themselves injured in battle. Bass then starts putting himself down, saying that he feels stupid to have been beaten so easily, and that he should probably leave Wily to Mega Man. Mega Man responds by telling him that "they're a team", and that Dr. Light will be glad to fix him up. Bass and Treble then warp away to Dr. Light's lab to get repaired. Sometime later, after the repairs were finished, Mega Man comes back to the lab to find that it's been trashed, and that the culprit behind it was none other than Bass. Dr. Light then tells him that Bass stole all the parts for the "new enhancements," as well. Shortly afterward, Dr. Wily appears on the monitor and reveals that Bass and Treble were his creations, and that he used Bass to get closer to Mega Man, so that he could earn his trust, and then steal the Super Adapter blueprints, so that he could use that enhancement for Bass and Treble. Bass is encountered again for the third time at the first stage of Dr. Wily's castle, where he's once again fought as a mini-boss. The two of them have a short battle, and Mega Man manages to defeat him. Bass then swears revenge, saying that he'll be back. He, of course, stays true to his word, as he is encountered for a fourth time at the very next Wily Castle stage. This time, he performs a fusion with Treble, and tries to destroy Mega Man with the very enhancements that he stole, which were meant for Mega Man and Rush. Bass is once again defeated by Mega Man, and warps away. He and Treble aren't seen again until the ending, where they save Dr. Wily when Mega Man was about to kill him. Bass also appears as a playable character in the hidden two-player battle mode. Mega Man: The Power Battle The events of this game take place right after the events of ''Mega Man 7. Dr. Wily has ressurrected many Robot Masters from the previous games. Angry about their resurrection (due to the fact that he feels that they're standing in his way of defeating Mega Man), Bass temporarily teams up with Mega Man and Proto Man to stop them, and to prove to Dr. Wily once and for all, that he is the strongest, and doesn't need to make anymore "junk robots". ''Mega Man 8 Bass is first seen at the very beginning of the game, alongside Treble, fighting against Mega Man and Rush. The battle was soon interrupted by Roll when she informed Mega Man about what was going on. However, Bass shows up later on, and fights against Mega Man in the third level of the Wily Tower. Although Mega Man warned him not to, Bass used Evil Energy to power up his attacks. As with all their previous battles, Bass is once again defeated. Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters in ''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters.]] Bass, once again angry at Dr. Wily for resurrecting his previous Robot Masters, fights alongside Mega Man, Proto Man, as well as Duo, in order to stop them. In Bass' ending of Power Fighters, Dr. Wily says that when he was creating Bass, he also accidentally created "Bassnium" ("Forutenium" in Japanese), a very powerful energy, that he is studying to improve and create a robot that has more strength than Mega Man and Bass together. Bass says that a "girlie-looking long-haired robot" like this would never defeat him. During Bass and Proto Man's ending (during the two-player cooperative mode), Bass tells Proto Man that his "mysterious behavior" bugs him, and that he's going to deal with him after he defeats Mega Man. Proto Man then responds, saying that they will never fight, because he'll never defeat Mega Man. In his ending with Duo, he rebukes Duo's thanks and simply tells him to come back stronger for a duel. Duo comments that Bass is strange, but he does have some energy for justice inside him. During his cooperative ending with Mega Man, Bass decides to pick another fight with him, and while the outcome of the fight is unknown, it's assumed that he is defeated by Mega Man once again. ''Mega Man: Battle & Chase When Bass heard Mega Man entered in the Battle & Chase contest, Bass also entered to race against him and prove he's the strongest. Bass uses the Treble Darkstar, a balanced vehicle that attacks with Bass Buster and Bass Blast. If Bass wins the contest, he isn't satisfied for defeating Mega Man as it was just a race, and wants to defeat him in a real battle. In the Japanese version, Wily orders Bass to give the prize money for him, but they argue and Bass leaves the money in a beach. Mega Man & Bass at Ground Man's stage in ''Mega Man & Bass.]] Bass was angry about the fact that King claimed to be the most powerful robot in the world, and so he embarks on yet another mission to destroy the Robot Masters (as well as King himself) before Mega Man can, so that he could prove that he's the strongest. Bass, of course, does manage to defeat them. After using all eight of the Robot Masters' powers to open the gate to King's castle, Bass goes through it and destroys all obstacles in his way, and eventually comes across King himself. King congratulates Bass for making it that far into the castle, and then engages Bass in combat. King, wielding a shield with reflective abilities, used that to to absorb Bass' blasts and send them right back at him in the form of a powerful laser beam. Because of this device, King was seemingly unstoppable. That is, until Proto Man appeared and used his powerful "Big Bang Strike" ability. Due to the fact that Proto Man used nearly all of his power on that attack, it was too much energy for King's shield to absorb, which led into it getting destroyed, as well as King getting hit and weakened by it in the process. No longer in possession of that shield, Bass' attacks actually began to do some damage, and he ended up defeating King. King then questions Bass, asking why he's fighting for "lowly beings" like the humans, and tells him that robots are more advanced than them. Bass then tells him not to forget that humans are the ones who created robots. After that, King asks Bass to finish him off, but first teleports an unconscious Proto Man out of the fortress. Bass then asks King who created him, and King answers him by telling him that Dr. Wily was his creator, which shocks Bass. Shortly afterwards, Dr. Wily appears on the monitor, scolding King for helping an enemy, and telling him to finish Bass off. King refuses, and then Dr. Wily uses a device to increase his "brainwashing" (and supposedly enhancing King's power in the process). King's armor then changes from gold to a violet coloring, and then he breaks through the wall and enters the next room. Bass follows him, only to find King fusing with the giant blue machine that he fought two other times while he was at King's fortress. Bass engages King in combat once more, and defeats him once again. After that, King tells Bass to get out of the castle quickly before it explodes while he's in it. Bass, in a rare display of humanity, shows concern for King, asking about his safety. King told Bass that he would make it out of the castle somehow, but after Bass leaves. Bass quickly warps out of the castle, leaving King behind. During King's "last" words, before he's supposedly destroyed, said that if he is to be reborn, then he and Bass could probably be good friends. After that, the castle explodes, seemingly killing King and burying him under rubble. After his victory over King, Bass decides to go to Dr. Wily's newly built laboratory to challenge him out of anger of being deceived and betrayed. Bass once again, manages to overcome all obstacles in his path, including the newly resurrected Robot Masters, and eventually came face to face with the doctor himself. Dr. Wily then thanks Bass for getting rid of King, and then told him that he was going to take out his control chip before he goes haywire like King did. The two of them engage one another in combat, and Dr. Wily is eventually defeated, and starts bowing to Bass, pleading for mercy. Bass then holds Wily at gunpoint, demanding an explanation for creating King. According to Dr. Wily, he created King to test Bass' abilities. He supposedly designed King with the intention of creating the most powerful robot in the world, and since Bass destroyed him, he has proven himself as the strongest. Bass scoffs at him, telling him that it was a "lame excuse", and then Dr. Wily changes the subject by revealing his plans for a second model of King. He told Bass that if he joins King II, then the two of them will be unstoppable. Before Bass could answer, however, Proto Man arrives and destroys the plans. Angered, Dr. Wily orders Bass to destroy Proto Man, but he refuses. Proto Man then asks Bass if he would rather destroy Mega Man with his own power. After that, he decides to give Bass a lecture, saying that he will never defeat Mega Man because he has "nothing to fight for". Bass then gets angry about it, telling Proto Man to get lost, in which he does. After that, Bass scoffs at Proto Man, saying that he doesn't need a reason to fight, and will continue fighting to destroy Mega Man. ''Rockman and Forte: Challenger From the Future A group of futuristic robots calling themselves the Dimensions attacked Symphony City, a city where robots and humans lived together in peace, the one leading the Dimensions was R-Shadow a robot very similar to Mega Man. Mega Man who heard this news at Dr. Light's laboratory, goes to the scene, and at the same time Wily sends Bass to see who this evil Mega Man was. Bass agrees to help Mega Man stop the robots because Wily's laboratory was near the city. After Bass defeated the Grey Devil in R-Shadow's robot factory, R-Shadow tells Bass he will reveal his true identity if he can defeat his underlings. Bass manages to defeat all the Robot Masters and R-Shadow reveals to him he is Quint, the Mega Man of the future that Wily reprogrammed to be evil. R-Shadow then offers Bass to join him to destroy the real Mega Man, and that way he will be truly the strongest. Bass rejects the offer and says he will do things his way which is first to destroy R-Shadow. The two of them engage in a "battle to the death" and R-Shadow is eventually defeated. Before dying, R-Shadow tells Bass he is not in fact Quint but rather a prototype of him that Wily created when he traveled to the future, he also tells Bass that seeking strength is not the way of the robots, because even if Bass crush his enemy, always a superior one will appear until he end up dead like him. Bass admits it was a good lesson and before leaving he tells Mega Man that he will forgive him this time but do not forget that heBass is the strongest. Bass later is shown in a picture with Dr. Light's team with a repaired R-Shadow. Full translation of Rockman & Forte: Challenger from the Future Mega Man 9 Although Bass didn't make a physical appearance in this game, he does make a small cameo in the ending. His blueprints can be seen in the background, on Dr. Wily's computer. Supposedly, he was undergoing adjustments during the events of the game.Protodude's Rockman Corner. Retrieved on February 15, 2009 Mega Man 10 As with Proto Man in ''Mega Man 9, Bass has been confirmed as a playable character in Mega Man 10 unlockable through downloadable content. According to the Mega Man 10 operations manual he can shoot in 7 directions like he did in Mega Man & Bass.PRC Unlike the Proto Man Mode in Mega Man 9, however, Bass had a story in this game. As always, he was fighting the Robot Masters to prove that he's the strongest. Sometime during his journey through Dr. Wily's castle, Bass succumbs to the Roboenza virus, and collapses to the floor. However, Treble came to his rescue by giving him one of the prototype cures that were made by Dr. Light, and Bass was able to recover and continue his journey through the castle. He eventually came face to face with Dr. Wily, and defeated him once again. Afterwards, he mocks him for his "half-brained plans for world domination". Afterwards, it was revealed that Dr. Wily caught the flu, but Bass assumed that it was Roboenza. Dr. Wily then assures him that it isn't Roboenza (due to the fact that it only affects robots, rather than humans). Seemingly, Bass just left Dr. Wily there to suffer. However, it was later revealed that he did take Dr. Wily to the hospital, just as Mega Man and Proto Man did in their parts of the story. Other games Bass also appeared in Rockman Gold Empire as a playable character, as a boss in Rockman Strategy and as a card in the game SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS. Personality Bass is presented as an extremely smug, egotistical, rebellious, fiercely independent and arrogant individual who believes that he's the strongest above all else. Bass thinks very highly of himself, labeling everyone else around him as inferior "junk robots". He has always been shown to hold a grudge against Mega Man, but aside from him, Bass happens to have an intense hatred for every robot that was created by Dr. Wily (with the possible exception of Treble and needless to say, himself), since he feels that they're standing in the way of his goal to destroy Mega Man and become the strongest. Bass looks down on them, believing himself to be superior to them in every way, shape, and form. However, a notable aspect of his personality he showed in Mega Man & Bass was that he seemed to have some degree of respect for humans, since they created robots. Duo says that there is goodness in Bass (even going so far as to say that he has "justice energy"), which he ignored saying that he only wants to fight, claiming that his only concern is who the strongest is. There's a possibility that Duo's claim of there being goodness in Bass is true, since he was able to use the Evil Energy Capsules in Mega Man 8 without dying. During the events of Mega Man & Bass , he even began to show some form of concern for King. Despite being extremely powerful, Bass' faults that usually lead to his downfall are his arrogance and overconfidence. During his battles with Mega Man, he usually underestimates him, thinking that he was only beaten in the previous battles out of pure luck. According to Proto Man, it's because he has "nothing to fight for". The reason that he's continuously defeated by Mega Man, is because of his selfish motive, which is simply to prove himself as the strongest, as opposed to Mega Man's desire to "fight for everyone's future" and bring peace to the world. Powers and Abilities In Mega Man 7 and the arcade games, Bass plays very much like Mega Man, and the only real difference is that rather than Sliding, Bass can Air Dash. He has the capabilities of firing a (albeit different colored) Charged Shot, much like Mega Man. In Mega Man and Bass, Bass is overhauled to make his gameplay inherently different from Mega Man's. While Mega Man can slide to reach into smaller crevices for secrets, Bass can Dash and double jump. Bass's Buster was also modified to make him different from Mega Man, and instead of being able to charge, he fires weak (yet fast) shots repeatedly, in 1 of 7 directions. Bass also shares Mega Man's ability to copy abilities from other Robot Masters. Similar to Mega Man's ability to fuse with Rush, Bass can perform that ability as well (with Treble). In Mega Man 7, it had the exact same capabilities as the Super Adaptor; a jet booster and flying fist attack. However, unlike Mega Man, Bass, while in this form, has the ability to fire either a regular charged shot or a flying fist, as opposed to just the flying fist attack. In Mega Man 8, he gained quite a bit of new abilities, due to the fact that he used one of the Evil Energy capsules. He can fly as long as he wants, as well as being able to fire powerful laser beams. His super form also had a design change, although it's unknown whether or not this was because of the Evil Energy, or if the artists simply decided to redesign him that way (as they've also done with Roll). In Mega Man & Bass, he can use the Treble Boost to hover around, and his Buster Shots are considerably weaker than they were before. Bass' abilities in Mega Man 10 are the same as in Mega Man & Bass except that he can not double-jump. Data Mega Man: Battle and Chase: *'Vehicle:' Treble Darkstar ("Gospel Darkstar" in Japan) *'Body:' Treble Body ("Gospel Body" in Japan) *'Engine:' Double Engine *'Wing:' Accl. Wing (Accel. Wing) *'Tire:' Almighty Tire Mega Man & Bass CD data A robot that Dr. Wily has created to be like Megaman. His final goal is to beat Megaman. "Get lost, loser!" Good point: Emulous Bad point: Vain as a peacock Like: Champion Dislike: Weak robot Japanese CD data: Good point: Determined Bad point: Vain Other media Bass appeared in several Mega Man manga, some of them being Rockman 7, Rockman 8, Rockman & Forte, Mega Man Megamix, Rockman Gigamix, Rockman Battle & Chase and the Brazilian comic Novas Aventuras de Megaman. In Mega Man Megamix, Bass first appeared in the story "Holiday of Soldiers". When Bass saw Proto Man's strength, he tried to fight against him, but Proto Man left the area to avoid Dr. Light's six robots being harmed. In Wily's hideout, Wily is shown to be very angry because the eight robots from Mega Man 5 where defeated by Mega Man and Bass doesn't obey him, hitting the eight robots out to get money for him, destroying some objects, and punching a fake Bass with boxing gloves. Some days later, Bass attacked Mega Man in the amusement park where the eight robots from Mega Man 5 where working to get money. In the story "Power Battle" Bass takes Roll hostage to make Mega Man fight against him. Bass appeared in the manga Rockman Gigamix in the story "Burning Wheel", where he's one of the racers in the Battle & Chase contest. In the Brazilian comic Novas Aventuras de Megaman, Bass is called "Slasher" and works with Dr. Light's robots in the future. Although not much of his past is revealed, it hints he was created by Dr. Light. Quotes Mega Man 7 *''"You are as good as they say, Mega Man..."'' *''"THIS is Mega Man?"'' *''"I'm Bass, and he's Treble. We were trying to stop Dr. Wily while you were gone. I see now that you don't need our help..."'' *''"You are much too weak to battle Wily."'' *''"Damn! I was careless! I feel stupid to have been beaten so easily... Maybe I should give up and leave Wily to you!"'' *''"Thanks. I'm glad that I have a friend like you..."'' *''"You are far too weak, Mega Man. Wily may fear you, but I do not!"'' *''"Ah, my wait is over! This time, the mighty Mega Man shall fall!"'' *''"Why... Why can't I destroy him...??"'' *''"You're too late, Mega Man. He who hesitates is lost! We shall return!"'' Mega Man: The Power Battle *''"Now you know that I am the strongest. There is no need for you to make anymore junk robots."'' *''"I underestimated him that time, but I will conquer him this time!"'' *''"All you make is junk. Do what you want."'' Mega Man 8 *''"Mega Man! Today, we'll finish this!"'' *''"Shut up!"'' *''"Wait! You can't leave yet!"'' *''"Go ahead and run, coward! You will PAY for this insult! I'll be back!"'' *''"Mega Man! You can't escape this time!"'' *''"You're so naive! That will be your downfall! I'm not the same weakling anymore! I've got new powers!"'' *''"Shut up! I'll defeat you! Come on, Treble!"'' *''"Let's do it! I'll show you what REAL power is!"'' *''"Feel it!"'' *''"It's not over yet!"'' *''"C...Curse you, Mega Man! I'll... I'll never give up!"'' Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters *'"Wily, you idiot, you never learn from your mistakes." *'"Because you always interfere with me! I could defeat Mega Man by myself with no problem. You should go crawl in a hole somewhere." *''" Ha! You created me? So what? If you created a powerful robot such as myself, it must have been an accident."'' *''"This girlie-looking long-haired robot will be the strongest? Don't make me laugh!"'' *''"Don't talk, just leave."'' *''"I don't care about justice or peace! Who's the strongest? That's my only concern."'' *''"Hey, I accept your challenge. When will you come back to Earth?"'' *''"You'd better train hard before you return."'' *''"Proto Man, what do you want from life!? "'' *''"Your mysterious behaviour annoys me! I'll deal with you after I defeat Mega Man."'' *''"What are you saying!"'' *''"What!"'' *''"Future!? I don't understand!"'' *''"The time has finally come! Fight me Mega Man!"'' *''"Don't worry, I'll be OK. Only you will be destroyed!"'' *''"You don't have a choice! This is our fate! You can't escape!"'' *''"So come and get it!"'' Mega Man & Bass *''"So, this is the robot they call King? What a joke. Everyone knows that I am the mightiest robot in the world! I'll show him who deserves to be called king!"'' (GBA version) *''"Proto Man! Get outta my way! This is my battle! I'll defeat King myself, dammit! (SNES version, translated.)'' *''"But it is humans who created us."'' (GBA) *''""Bah, don't forget. It was humans that created us."'' (SNES) *''"Who is your father? Who created you?"'' (SNES/GBA) *''"Dammit… King, what about you?"'' (SNES version, translated) *''"I will destroy you for using me!!"'' (GBA version) *''"Why did you deceive me!?"'' (SNES/GBA) *''"What!? What do you mean?"'' (SNES/GBA) *''"What a lame excuse..."'' (SNES/GBA) *''"Silence! Just get lost!"'' (SNES/GBA) *''"What I've fought for? That is ridiculous. I don't need a reason to fight. I have and am going to fight only to destroy Mega Man!!"'' (SNES/GBA) Mega Man 10 *''"Don't tell me I'VE caught that dang Roboenza, too!"'' *''"Treble!"'' *''"We gotta teach that old cook a lesson he won't soon forget!"'' *''"You just never give up with your half-brained plans for world domination."'' *''"Something wrong with you? Oh, you've got a fever! How'd you end up catching Roboenza!?"'' *''"Well... See you around..."'' Trivia *Forte and Gospel were originally named Baroque (バロック, Barokku) and Crash (クラッシュ, Kurasshu) in early designs, a play on the names Rock (ロック, Rokku) and Rush (ラッシュ, Rasshu) to emphasize their role as rivals. *Although he's a recurring enemy of Mega Man, Bass never actually appears as a main stage boss. Instead, Mega Man always fights him as a mini-boss. *Bass is one of many of the characters who have music-inspired names. More specifically, his name (among other things) refers to the lower bar in double-staff musical notation; his canine counterpart Treble's name refers to the upper bar. *The aforementioned abilities (rapid fire, multi-directional) of the Bass Buster is similar to the shooting abilities of the Mega Man X character, Axl. This gameplay difference in Bass makes stages easier for Bass, while making bosses harder. This is due to Bass's ability to utilize Dash jumps and Double jumps, but on bosses, they take one hit and go into a flashing "invincibility" state, so Bass can only fire one weak shot at a time, while Mega Man can charge. *Despite the fact that Bass had a small cameo in Mega Man 9, Treble was absent from the game entirely. *Bass has a similar personality to Vile's from the Mega Man X series. The two of them both have a rivalry with one of the Mega Men (so strong, that they even object to other enemies trying to kill their rivals), are both extremely cocky and arrogant, and only fight for the sake of themselves. However, Bass happens to be a lot more sane and less destructive than Vile is. Bass also has a few similarities to Ballade, since the two of them both consider themselves to be the strongest, as well as the fact that they both have a dislike of weak opponents. *There has been a lot of controversy concerning the pronunciation of Bass' name. Due to the fact that his name was erroneously pronounced "bass" (like the fish) in Mega Man 8, this has led many people to believe that it's actually pronounced that way. However, because of the fact that many characters within the Mega Man series are named after musical terms (and because of the fact that his wolf is named after one), this further supports the fact that his name is actually pronounced, "base", like the guitar. *Roll has a crush on Bass in the Rockman Megamix manga, which has now become a very popular fan pairing. *Aside from Dr. Wily, Bass actually has the most lines of any character in the original series. *Some slight controversy popped up when Bass shouted "Damn!" in the Mega Man 7 video game's English release, due to the Mega Man series widely being considered a "kids' series", and that the word "damn" is taboo. Bass' language is cleaned up in the Anniversary Collection. Ironically, X and Zero speak the expletive, most notably during Mega Man X3 and X4, which wasn't "cleaned up" with the X series collection. Gallery Image:Bass&Treblemm8.png|Bass and Treble Image:SuperBass.jpg|Bass and Treble's fusion from Mega Man 7 Image:BassR&F.png|Bass from Mega Man & Bass Image:Megaman&Bass.png|Bass and Mega Man Image:SVCCFDSCForte.png|Bass card from SNK vs. Capcom Card Fighters DS Image:BassPF.png|Bass from Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters Image:Bassbac.png|Bass in Treble Darkstar Image:PowerFightersMain.png|Bass, Proto Man, Duo and Mega Man. Image:Fortegosp.png|Bass and Treble from Rockman Strategy Image:Bassmm8.png|Bass from Mega Man 8 Image:Basspr.png|Bass again from Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters Image:Basscommando.png|Bass and other Capcom characters. Image:BassMM&B.png|Bass artwork from Mega Man & Bass, Image:BassMM10.png|Bass, as seen in Mega Man 10 Videos Mega Man 10-Bass Mode Trailer S3rvCsPJ15s Mega Man & Bass-Bass gameplay ihCtcnegSt0 Bass's Theme (Megaman 8) vF4Sqm21QcA References Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 7 bosses Category:Mega Man 8 bosses Category:Characters with music names Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Mega Man characters